


Abby -heartbreaker- Clark

by ShippingThemAll



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll
Summary: Buck wasn't an idiot, he could see the way their eyes followed her everywhere...





	Abby -heartbreaker- Clark

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, so, I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Evan Buckley wasn't an idiot, he could see the way Bobby and Chimney's eyes followed Abby when she was at the Firehouse visiting him. 

Since the beginning, without even knowing how she looked, Buck knew Abby Clark was something special, with a gentle voice that could light up his worst days at work. When he saw her for first time he was speechless. His imagination hadn't done her justice. He could never have imagined that stunning smile, those warm eyes, that amazing hair, those lips that seemed so sweet...

After their Valentine's date, things had changed between them. The "phone buddies" thing didn't work because Abby needed to make sure that Buck was really okay, that his heart was still beating. Bit by bit, they were helping each other to overcome the trauma. 

However, and despite seeing each other every day, the status of their relationship hadn't evolved. Buck kept repressing his desire to kiss her non-stop and he could see Abby doing the same. For the moment, it was the best for both of them. 

The problem was the way his partners looked at her. It wasn't jealousy, he understood them perfectly. Abby was any man's dream. But he knew they could give her what Buck couldn't, his fear to screw it up was bigger with him knowing others could be a better choice for her.

But he wouldn't give up, no matter what, he would overcome his addiction, he would be a better man. For himself and for Abby. 


End file.
